Snapshots of Moments
by kanga
Summary: The ups and the downs that come with living in Oakdale's richest families, while trying to have a relationship with the town bad boy. Lusty
1. Default Chapter

This is my first Lusty Fic, and my first ATWT fic, so please be kind.

Oh, and I don't own anything other then what you don't reconize....

Set in the police station after Lucy has confronted Craig about the kidnapping.

* * *

When I was telling Lucy about her father, and that I had the proof, the wire transfer, I could see the light go out in her eyes, I could see the last bit of innocence leave; And it killed me to tell her, because I never want to hurt her. But she had to know, she had to know that it was Craig and not Alan that wanted to hurt her. Lucy said that she wanted to talk to her father alone but I knew that she would need someone, so that's why I am here, I gave her time to talk and then for her to go to the police station. As I walk though the door, I see Nikki on the phone, she nods toward the interrogation room, and that's where I see something that breaks my heart, I see Lucy with her head bent and with tears streaming down her face. I did this to her, I made her cry those tears, insisting that she listen when I said that it was Craig that is to blame. I shoulda just kept my big mouth shut. I make my way to where she sits, and I kneel down in front of her....

"Hey baby, it's gonna be alright..."

Dusty just came into the room, I'm so glad to see him. He always knows when I'll need him the most. I think that he truly cares for me, but is just scared to admit it. Dusty treats me like an adult, sure he coddles me, but only when I need someone to lean on, he is always there to protect me and to save me, he truly treats me like the Princess that he thinks I am. When he told me about Daddy today I was so angry, I thought that he was just trying to pin it on Daddy because Dusty hates him so much. But when I saw the wire transfer and he said that Mom leant Daddy the 2 million dollars, I knew that he couldn't be lying. Dusty wouldn't lie about mom, he respects her to much to do something like that. I knew Daddy was lying when he wouldn't swear on Bryant's grave, that's the only thing that Daddy still respects, the memory of Bryant. I don't understand how he could tell people to kidnap me, he's supposed to love me and protect me, not try and hurt me. Dusty would never of done that just so he would look like my knight in shinning armor...

I'm so glad that Dusty came, but I'm still confused on what I should do. Should I tell Hal and Nikki like I know Dusty wants me too, or should I just leave and try to forget that this whole mess ever happened...

"Oh Dusty, I don't know what to do...this is gonna destroy my whole family...."

"I know Princess, but it's not up to me to decide. You need to make the choice that is right for you. Just know that what ever you decide, I'll stand by you and support you."

"Ok Lucy, I got a hold of my dad and he is on his way, would you like to start writing you statement down?"

"Actually Nikki, could you just tell Hal that it was just a big mistake, I think that I am gonna go home...Ok Dusty"

"That's fine by me baby, if that's what you want..."

"Yeah that's what I want, lets go home. Sorry for taking up your time Nikki"

"It's Ok Lucy don't worry about it, goodbye Lucy, Dusty."

"I wanna go home Dusty, can you drive me home?"

"Yeah baby, I'm sure that your Grandmother will me happy to see you – "

"Actually Dusty, I meant that I want to go to the Lakeview with you, I don't want to go back to the mansion tonight. Is that alright?"

When she said that she didn't know what to do about her father, and asked me what I thought she should do, I really had to fight the urge to tell her that Craig deserved to spend the rest of his life in jail for what he did. Lucy didn't need to hear that, she needed someone to tell her that they would support her decision, no matter what she decided. When she told Nikki to call back Hal and say that he didn't need to come in I saw her flash a hesitant look my way. She wanted to make sure that I was ok with it. And I am, if it makes Lucy happy then its fine by me. When Lucy said that she wanted to go home, I was a little disappointed, I want to spend some more time with her, but when she said that she wanted to come home with me, I was shocked. Lucinda and Lily would flip out if they found out that their Princess stayed out all night, and with me no less. They would probably have me shot and quartered when they found out, but hey, if that's what Lucy wants then that's what Lucy gets...

"Are you sure Luce? You sure you don't just wanna go home and sleep in your own bed?"

"No Dusty I'm sur...

Damn it Craig! We had been getting ready to leave and as Lucy was talking we were passing though the station, and low in behold, who is handcuffed to Nikki Munson's table screaming for his lawyer?? No other but Craig Montgomery; when he sees Lucy he starts trying to get her to come over to him and to get her to leave my side...

"Lullaby! Please Lullaby! I never meant for you to get hurt, its all Dusty's fault! If he hadn't interfered, you'd been safe! Nothing woulda happened! Please Lullaby, come here...tell them it was all Dusty's fault!"

Lucy had stopped walking when she had seen her father, she had been leaning up against me, but when Craig started to say that it was all my fault, she stood ram rod straight, and look on her face rivaled her Grandmothers at its most upset. It was a look that I hope to god that I never have the misfortune of having directed at me...


	2. 2

Hey, here is another chapter...its a filler trying to get the story going. Review so i know if this story is worth writing.

Thanx

"Excuse me Father?! Are you trying to blame Dusty for your disgusting actions? Because I hope to god that you aren't, Dusty saved my life, if he hadn't found me, I would have DIED in that glass box! Dusty has been the only one that hasn't had an agenda or some other motive for helping me! I'm actually sure that he probably didn't even want to get involved with the Walsh's and the Montgomery's because he knows that for the most part they can't stand him. But Dusty Donavan is a good man; he is strong and caring, he would protect me at all costs, he would never lie to me just for the sake of lying! I trust Dusty with my life, and I will for the rest of my life! Now you Craig Montgomery! You aren't worth the ground that Dusty walks on, he's a 100 times the better man than you ever will be; and from this moment you are no longer my father! I hope that they throw the book at you. Because you will NEVER see me again for as long as I live!"

And with that parting shot, Lucy picked up my hand and led me out of the station. The whole time that Lucy was yelling the OPD had gone totally quite, every cop was standing there listening to the town princess tear into her father. They heard her say that it was Craig that had devised the whole plan to have his daughter kidnapped, they heard her say that I was the better man, and they heard her when she defended me against her father. Just as Lucy said that it hadn't been me that had her kidnapped and that it was her father, Hal walked in, he heard Lucy say that it had been all Craig's fault. He promptly lead Craig away to the holding cell.

I couldn't believe that Lucy would say all those things about me, especially all the stuff of me being the better man. Lucy had to forcibly lead me out of the station, because I would have stayed rooted to my spot in shock...

"Wait Luce...Lucy are you Ok?"

She had been walking so fast I couldn't see her face

"Lucy?"

That's when I saw more tears.

God I could kill that Montgomery...and if it weren't for Lucy I probably would kill him...


	3. 3

Thank you NightMage for reviewing my story! I was getting worried that nobody wanted to read my story. Just a warning, I might not be very fast at updating as school has started up again (2nd year University) and real life is going to be crazy for a while!

* * *

I was so glad when Dusty said that he would take me home with him instead of taking my to Grandmother's. For a brief moment in time I was happy. I was happy that I had a man that would respect my choices, who would never do anything just because it was in "my best interests'" Dusty is a good man, even though he doesn't see it, I do, I know that he is an honorable and caring person. I mean if he wasn't then why did he come and save me from dying in that glass coffin? When I saw my Da... I mean Craig; I was ready to ignore him. But he started to call his pet name for me, Lullaby...who calls their 18-year-old daughter Lullaby? It was Ok when I was 5, but now it seems stupid and immature, not to mention that I have always hated the name. But he started to try and justify what he did; he tried to say that nobody would get hurt and that if Dusty hadn't interfered, everything would be all right. When he brought Dusty into the one sided conversation, I was so angry. I couldn't believe that he would have the nerve to do that in the middle of the police station. So I laid into him, I just let him have it. I know that Dusty didn't think that I saw the look of surprise that he flashed, but I did, and boy it was funny to see the look of fear in his eyes! I know that Dusty couldn't believe the things that I was saying it must be hard to when all your life somebody has said that you weren't worth anything, and that you were nothing but a low life scum. But I'll get him to see that he isn't those things, that he is a good man, that he is a man worthy of any lucky girl's love. I just hope that I can be that girl...

"Come On Dusty, let's go home, I'm tired and I need to sleep..."

"Sure Luce, get into the car."

She needs to sleep she said. That means that she wants to sleep in my bed, she wants to snuggle down and sleep in my bed. Christ! I'm not a saint, I don't know what I'll do if we're all alone and she is asleep in MY bed. I just hope that Lily and Lucinda don't castrate me when they find out where Lucy was, because Metro's business is already in trouble, if the main investor goes missing, then I can count on not having a club to come home to, if I come home that is...


	4. 4

Hey guys here is another update, thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming!

* * *

Lucy fell asleep in the car on the way to the Lakeview, so here I am, in the elevator with her cuddled in my arms. I knew that Lucy wore perfume, and I knew that it smelt like vanilla, but Holy Hell! When Lucy is this close to me, I could REALLY smell it, and God was it driving me nuts! All I want to do is kiss her and kiss her until she is breathless, or at least moaning my name in that way that she does.

When we got up to my penthouse I went straight into the bedroom and covered Lucy up with the blanket. I then went into the living room so that I could make some phone calls; mostly to Metro making sure that Aaron is doing ok running the show. I also call one of my suppliers, they have been giving Aaron trouble and I need to make sure that they know that they are expendable and that I can always find a new supplier. That call didn't go well, the supplier didn't think that he needed to treat us with respect...

"I don't care who that kid is, I've been in this business a lot longer then both of you together, and you don't get to tell me how to act!"

"Look buddy, I own Metro, and when I'm not there, Aaron is in charge! SO if he says that we didn't get a shipment or that the shipment was only half filled, then YOU fix it! I don't want any more trouble or we will have to go to another supplier, which I KNOW will hurt your business, since we make up over half of your buyers! So you WILL show Aaron more respect, not because that's what's right, but because if I hear that you have given him trouble again, I WILL terminate your contract!"

* * *

I woke up a little while ago in the most comfy bed I have ever been in. It smelt like Old Spice, whisky and cigars, a smell that is most defiantly Dusty. I was so happy that I just snuggled back down and breathed it in. Then I heard Dusty, he sounded mad and was yelling, I couldn't hear another voice so I knew that he was on the phone, I was worried at who could be on the other side, especially when I heard Aaron's name. So I got up to investigate, I stood up against the door jam as Dusty yelled at one of his suppliers because he had been giving Aaron trouble. Dusty always looks out for the people that he cares about and I guess that includes Aaron, which is good, because Dusty needs friends – some guy friends at that. I was content just to stand there forever and listen to Dusty, he gets so worked up and its really adorable. Especially since he hadn't noticed that I was up from my nap yet. He finally ended the call saying that he would terminate the contract that's when I made my presence known...

"Wow Dusty, that was quite a show"

I said this to him as I crawled up onto his lap, and started to kiss his neck and face....

"Hey Princess, did you enjoy your nap? Mmm Luce, Lucy..."

"Yeah I did Dusty, but I was disappointed to wake up alone, you should have joined me in bed. I woulda liked waking up next to you a lot better..."

I know that that was a low blow. I can see how worked up Dusty is getting, and all we are doing is kissing and petting, and when I said that I would have liked to wake up to him I can feel the proof of how much Dusty would of liked to do that.

"God Princess, your killing me, don't say things that you don't mean, because you may be surprised to see them come true."

* * *

God I want her, I want Lucy Montgomery so much that it hurts, I mean physically and literally. I want to be with her always, I want to spend the rest of my life trying to make her happy. I want her so much, but I know that she isn't ready. If we made love right now, we'd both always wonder if we did it because of what we were feeling about Craig and the whole kidnapping. I don't want that for Lucy, she deserves special, she should have candles and champagne, roses and pretty words. Things that I don't have right now, so as much as I know how much I want this, it can't happen right now. But soon very soon...

"Mmm Luce, stop...honey stop...Mmm Lucy, we have to stop, we can't do this right now, we have stop..."

* * *

Dusty is enjoying this, but he's telling me to stop. So I stop, and there is a look of desperation, and relief on his face. I think that he wants it, but for some reason he won't or at least not tonight. Which I guess is all right because I'm still so mad at Craig and Dusty deserves for me to have my whole heart in the act and not to have me distracted by something as heartbreaking as my father. So I climb off of his lap and suggest that we go out and get some dinner. Dusty agrees and we head to Metro. The car ride over there was quite, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, just the silence of two people that were so comfortable with each other that there was no need to be talking. The one thing we did do on the ride over was hold hands, as soon as we got in the car, Dusty grabbed my hand, lifted it to his lips and wouldn't let go the entire time, so our hands rested on center console the whole time. When we got to Metro Dusty opened all the doors for me; and kept my hand in a firm grip as if to say "This is my girl" that mentally would come in handy when we entered the club, because low and behold who should be waiting at the bar, but Aunt Lily and Grandmother, and they looked as Dusty would put it, REALLY PISSED. As we walked down the stairs Dusty kissed the top of my head as if to give me strength, and guided me right in front of Lily and Grandmother.

"Lily, Grandmother, what are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be home with the kids tonight Lily, and I thought that you said that you weren't going to be home from your business trip for at least another 3 days Grandmother?"

"Well Lucy, I would be home with my children and Holden, but I got the most disturbing call from your father today, it seems that he is in jail again and that Hal is charging him with your kidnapping. He called me so that I could try and get him out, he also wanted me to check on you, Craig said that Dusty pulled you away against your will. That sounded a lot like Dusty so I wanted to make sure that you were ok. I tried you cell phone but you weren't answering, so I called your Grandmother and told her to meet me here, since I knew that you would eventually show up here with **_him_**."

"I was so worried Lucy when Lily said that she couldn't get a hold of you and that Dusty had forcefully made you leave, are you ok? That scum didn't hurt you did he?"

* * *

Ok, there is only so much that a man can take, I mean are those Walsh women dense or somethin', God I'm standing right HERE, I can hear everything that they are saying, all the thinly veiled insults. I'm getting suck of it, suck of them ganging up on Lucy, trying to get her to stop seeing me. I'm sick of the suggestion that I'm not good enough. I was good enough twenty years ago for Lily, I know that I have changed, but I'm trying to be a better person, one deserving of Lucy, but that's between me and her, not us and the whole Walsh/Montgomery clan. As Lily is bullying Lucy, I can see the light start going out of her eyes again. I can see her eyes filling with tears, they won't be spilled, but their there never the less and that is unexceptable. Lucy shouldn't have to deal with this too. Her family should respect her, even if they don't agree with her choices.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! LUCINDA, LILY GET OUT OF MY CLUB! YOU CAN'T SPEAK TO HER, OR ME THAT WAY, EXPECIALLY SINCE IT'S MY CLUB! I DIDN'T HURT LUCY, I JUST GAVE HER A PLACE TO REST! WE CAME TO METRO TO HAVE SOMETHING TO EAT, NOT TO BE INTEROGATED BY YOU! AND JUST FOR YOU INFORMATION BEFORE YOU START PICKING ON LUCY AGAIN, YOU SHOULD GO AND TALK TO HAL OR NIKKI, THEY'LL TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED AT THE STATION, AND IT'S NOT WHAT CRAIG HAD YOU BELIEVING! OH AND ONE MORE THING I WOULD NEVER EVER HURT LUCY! NOW GET OUT OF MY CLUB AND DON'T COME BACK!"

* * *

The look on my Grandmother's face was one of pure amazement, as if she couldn't believe that anyone would talk to her that way, let alone have Dusty Donavon do the yelling. Aunt Lily was another story completely. She looked like she was getting ready to fight...I think that her and Holden are having problems and she likes taking them out on Dusty and I. I shoot her a warning look, telling her to get the hell outta here before I start in on her too. They finally leave and Dusty leads me to my seat, a quite table for two in the corner. He pulls my chair out for me and as he does, I say...

"Wow that was interesting, I'll never forget the look on their faces while you were yelling at them! It was Hillarious! Thank you Dusty!"

All Dusty can do is shoot me a look......


	5. 5

Hey everybody, sorry that it's been so long since I've updated, but real life REALLY sucks sometimes. I want to thank everybody that has reviewed this story, its meant a lot, especially crazy-wacky-cat. When I got your review I was so surprised, because you're one of my favorite ATWT fanfic writers...I love your stuff on Forbidden and on here.

Ok well here is the next part of my story...

* * *

God I love this girl, only Lucy Montgomery can think that having her boyfriend yell at the two most important people in life is funny. I'm sorta embarrassed though, I don't like the fact she's making a big deal about this, its that same that she does for me all the time; and she needed somebody to stick up for her, she was gonna cry and what kind of a guy would I be if I let her cry over me.

"Hey Princess I was just doing myself a favor, you know that I can't stand those two, they drive me up the wall. And I'd rather be driving you into the wall, then them making you cry"

* * *

He thinks I didn't hear that, the double meaning behind "drive you into the wall" Jeez, I know I'm younger and all but doesn't he think that I've heard that one before? He's the one that stopped us earlier, it sure as hell wasn't me, cuz if it was, I wouldn't be sitting here squirming in my seat.

"Ha Ha Dusty, just go get us some supper, I'm **_starving_** now."

* * *

He looks surprised at my tone, but gets up anyway, "Sure sweetheart, what do you want, a steak, or a cheeseburger?"

"What ever you're having is fine with me."

* * *

Ok I saw her fidgeting in her seat, and I saw that little bit of a blush when I made that joke, but why is she so mad all of a sudden? It was a joke already. I went into the kitchen and saw Aaron having his break, so I told him about the call earlier and that he shouldn't be having anymore trouble with that stupid fucker. He just laughs at my description and asks about Lucy. I tell him everything is fine, and that when he gets off his break to send out two cheeseburgers with only the lettuce, just the way that Lucy likes it. I also order us a pitcher of Pepsi, since I really don't see the point in rubbing it in that if she gets caught drinking in the club, that it would get us shut down. All sounds quite in the club as I make my way back to our table, and then I understand why its so quite, everybody except Lucy as left the club, and Lucy would have left if the moron she calls her father wasn't holding her at gun point...

"Jesus Christ Craig, why won't you just stay in jail??!!

"Why the hell won't you stay away from my 18 year old daughter Donavan? Why couldn't you just leave everything alone, why did you have to tell Lucy about my involvement? Do you get your kicks from taking my daughter away from me and becoming her Daddy?! Cuz you are you know, you are old enough to be her father, do you want to wake up every morning with her snuggled up beside you and know that you could be her father? God forbid you ever have kids, especially with Lullaby, but if you do, you'll be old, they kids father will look like there GRANDfather!"

All the things that Craig is saying are true. I am older than Lucy, I'm 38 years old, and I'm 20 years older than Lucy. She'll be in the prime of her life, stuck with I guy way past his. Maybe I should leave, leave Oakdale, and give Lucy a chance to go to college, and meet boys her own age...

* * *

I can see it, I can see Dusty's eyes as my father talks, and Dusty is so insecure about our age difference, he hates to have people tell him he's nothing but an old man, and I hate it too, because he's not, he's just right for me, he's a man not a boy... there it is, the lights in Dusty's eyes have finally gone out, he truly believes leaving me is for the best. Well he can try because I'm not giving him up without a fight!

TBC


	6. 6

Thanks for all the reviews guys, here's another small chapter for you....

* * *

"Damn it Daddy! Leave Dusty alone!"

Both men look straight at me, like its **_so _**amazing that I swore. Dusty looks at me with pride, but I can still see the sadness and that just fuel my anger. I wish that people would leave him alone, I wish they could see what I see, a sad little boy just wanting somebody to love him. And if Daddy would just leave us alone, I would, I would love Dusty with all that I am, and I would never let him go.

"Daddy, I just want you to leave, leave us alone. If you leave now I'll drop the charges, you won't go to jail for kidnapping me, I'll just say that I was so upset over Alan dying that blamed you, but I was wrong, so just go, and you won't get into trouble. Just leave us alone and never try to speak to us or come into Metro again..."

"Lull-"

"And for Christ sake! STOP calling me Lullaby, I'm 18 years old, not 5 anymore."

Daddy gets this look in his eyes, and he raises the gun a little higher, but instead of pointing it at me like he was before, he swings around and aims the gun at Dusty, who looks out of it and isn't really focusing on what's going on.

"See Dusty?? See what you have done?! Lucy hates me now; she wants he father out of her life, and its all your fault. I'm gonna go to jail because of you, if not for the kidnapping but for threatening Lucy with a gun in a public place!! But if I can't have her than you sure as hell won't!"

And with that, Daddy slowly pulls the trigger on the gun. Dusty still has realized what is happening so he doesn't react, but I sure as hell do, I push Dusty, I push him out of the way just in time, thankfully he doesn't get shot, but I feel this burning in my stomach, its like nothing I have ever felt before, and I start sink to the club floor. Aaron comes out from the back when he hears the shot, and Dusty finally snaps out of his stupor, he catches my head just before I hit the floor, and is cradling me. Daddy couldn't believe what had happened, and he tried to run away, but Aaron catches him and punches him in the face so hard that it knocks him out. Dusty on the other hand is reaching toward my stomach to see how badly I'm hurt. Which is pretty bad if you judge by the amount of blood that is all ready on my shirt...

* * *

"Jesus Luce, why in the hell did you do that? Huh? Aaron call an ambulance, tell them to get over here now! Lucy, baby you gotta stay awake, stay with me honey, we'll get you help real soon, you just gotta stay awake for me. Come on, Princess...I love ya Lucy please don't leave"

* * *

I can hear Dusty talking to me, begging me to wake up, but I'm so sleepy, I just want to lie here on his lap, feeling safe and warm, and sleep. My eyes are so heavy that I just give the battle up and I sink into unawareness...

What will happen now? Will Lucy be ok? Will Dusty leave? Is Craig finally going to jail this time? Well you'll just hafta wait and see!!!


	7. 7

Hey Everybody, I'm sorry that I haven't updated lately, but Life got crazy there for a while, and I found it really hard to write ATWT, since I haven't had a chance to watch it in at least a month...here's the next chapter, I hope it's worth the wait.

------------------------------------------------------------

I can hear Dusty talking to me, begging me to wake up, but I'm so sleepy, I just want to lie here on his lap, feeling safe and warm, and sleep. My eyes are so heavy that I just give the battle up and I sink into unawareness...

------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy tried to stay awake, I know she tried, but I guess the alure of sleep was just too much.

I wish that she hadn't jumped in front of me. She should have just let that bastard Craig shoot me and let him get me out of her life. It would have been better that way, at least she would have still been unhurt, in the figurtive sense, a broken heart could heal with time, but a shot heart, well thats another story all together...

It's been 3 weeks since Luce fell asleep, the doctors tried to get her to wake up, but they couldn't. They called it something like neurological shock and said that Lucy would come out of it when she was good and ready and not before...I think that John was just saying that for Seria's benefit, I think that Lucy was more hurt then anyone is willing to admit.

I haven't left Lucy's side once since she was shot, except for the 20 hours that she was in surgury, getting her large and small intestines, and her liver repaired;even then all I did was stand in the viewers room and watched though the glass window as the surgeon tried to repair the damage that Craig left on my Princess. Seria comes everyday and sits with us, me holding one hand and resting my head at Lucy's side and Seria with silent tears streaming down her face, holding her other hand. We rarely speak to each other, but when we do, it's usually Seria saying that she is glad that her daughter has found someone who loves her as much as I love Lucy. Lucinda came once when Seria was getting us some coffee, (if you can call what the hospital serves in the caf coffee) and started to scream at me and say that it's my fault that Lucy is in this place (as if I didn't already know that) she said that if I would leave now she would give me $100,000,000 , thats when Seria walked in...I have never ever in my life seen somebody as pissed off as Seria was at that moment, even Lucy at her best/worst could never be that downright mean to anybody let alone her own mother. Seria said in no uncertain terms that Lucinda was effective from that moment on not part of her life, that if Lucinda, Lily, Craig or anybody associated with them tried to talk to her, Lucy or I ever again that she would retailate, and it would be 'most unpleasant'. She also said that she and Lucy would no longer or ever again be staying on the Walsh Estate, that when got well again, she would be staying at the Lake view in either my suite, or with her in the ajoining suite that she would be now residing in. Lucinda just stood there, with her mouth wide open, staring at us. Until Seria finally cracked and yelled so loud that security was called to kick Lucinda off the premise...

-----------------------------------------------------------

I heard a women yelling, she was yelling so loud, and she sounded formilar...

"Mommy? Is that you? Please stop shouting, my head hurts something awful..."

-----------------------------------------------------------

LUCY!

------------------------------------------------------------

what will happen next is Lucy gonna be ok? will Lucinda be back? what about Lily? Will Lilly be the one to cause the next bit of trouble?

You'll just have to read and review to find out!


End file.
